


I Still Get Jealous

by StarsnCyanide



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr request, fem reader - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsnCyanide/pseuds/StarsnCyanide
Summary: Tumblr request: "Hi, I have a request. I was wondering if you can write the Chocobros getting it on with the reader and Luna, where Noctis is really only looking out for Luna's needs. The reader of course gets jealous. Feel free to take it from there but I'm just really wanting the angst and jealousy. If not it's perfectly okay too. Love your work!"





	I Still Get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is even close to what this anon wanted but regardless it was fun to write. Also, I typed this completely on my cell phone so I apologize for any weird typos.

You weren't exactly sure how it had come to this. Not that you were complaining of course, how could you? Being here in this room with four very attractive, very naked men and Lady Lunafreya herself would be anyone's dream come true. You were nervous and flustered and a whole mix of emotions. Tension was always high between all of you. You were all young adults with wants and needs and sometimes you found your mind wandering and thinking about this scenario but you never thought it would actually happen and that you would actually be here.

The hotel room was large and luxurious. When you had all settled in here Noctis joked that you should all push the two king size beds together to make one giant bed. It was a little out of character for him but you knew secretly he loved attention. So, Gladio got to work pushing the beds together, Ignis brought everyone snacks and food and you all laid there together, a mess of limbs twisted around eachother watching the television and laughing. It was a good time. One of the best you had in a while. Sitting there laughing and not having to worry about anything other than the moment. From the left of the bed Gladio was on the outside, then Ignis then you, Prompto then Luna then Noctis on the other end. 

You weren't really sure how it started but someone's hand had wandered past Prompto's crotch and of course he wasn't able to just keep it to himself. "Okay guys, whoever that was you could at least buy me dinner first." He joked. You looked up at him since he had his arm around you and laughed. "I mean technically Ignis has brought us all dinner so, he has a right to do whatever he wants." You said half jokingly. Well, apparently Ignis had taken that as an invitation since his lips were pressed against your neck almost instantly causing you to gasp in surprise.  
"So not fair, I'm right here." Prompto whined which made Luna giggle.  
"Prompto, how could you possibly be feeling lonely surrounded by all of us?" She asked him.  
"I don't feel lonely, I just want some of that." He pointed at you and Ignis. Luna grinned and so did you almost in unison and you both attacked Prompto's neck with your lips and teeth, kissing and nibbling his skin. 

It didn't take long for things to progress from there and soon everyone's clothes were in a mess on the floor. Blankets strewn across both beds and all your bodies. There were so many hands touching you that you weren't even sure half the time who's hands were who's. The only hands you were focused on anyway were those of the prince. You'd be lying to yourself if you had said you hadn't thought about a similar scenario like this with Noctis. He always caught your eye but you knew he was off limits and this might be your only chance.

It was nearly impossible for you to get his attention away from Luna, though. Each time you thought you might have an opening shot Noctis was busy with Luna. You had all joined in on this together but somehow you felt neglected because the only person you really wanted to be touching you didn't seem like he was planning to touch anyone other than Luna. You let out a rather loud sigh as Luna rolled away from the four of you and turned toward Noctis, the two of them off in their own world. 

You rolled to face Prompto, suddenly not really in the mood to even be here. You had never realized how truly jealous you were of the fact that Luna got to have him and you didnt. Ignis and Gladio seemed to be involved in their own intimate moment as well which just left you and Prompto, for now. 

Prompto turned toward you when you faced him and his brow furrowed noticing the look on your face.  
"What's wrong, Y/N?"  
"Shh, it's nothing." You said quickly trying to silence him not wanting to draw attention to the fact that you were unhappy at the moment.  
"I know you, it's not noth-" you quickly silenced him by pressing your lips against his. If everyone was just going to pair off and have a good time, you might as well have some fun as well. You did feel a little bad knowing that you would rather be doing this with Noctis but you tried your best to push that thought aside and pretend like he wasn't even in the room. 

Quickly, you rolled on top of the blonde taking him by surprise. He chewed at his bottom lip seeing you straddling his lap as he placed his hands on your thighs. You smirked at his expression taking his hard member in your hand causing his back to arch off the bed. You glanced over at Ignis and Gladio who were very immersed in their session and also very loud which you had not expected. 

Gladio caught your gaze causing your cheeks to flush lightly.  
"Plenty to go around if you want to be next." He smirked.  
You rolled your eyes at him drawing your attention back to the task at hand here, literally, which was Prompto. You begged your eyes you stay focused on him and not look over toward Luna and Noctis. You were all in very close quarters now and you were sure eventually you would hear them but for now not looking over there was your best bet. 

You dipped down with no hesitation taking Prompto into your mouth with a moan. He drew in a sharp breath entangling his fingers in your hair as you began to move your head up and down around him. After a few moments you were lost in the moment and entranced by the taste of him. Picking up your pace you were really getting into it until you heard his voice.

"Shit, sorry Noct."  
"It's all good." Your eyes shot open and you removed your mouth from Prompto looking over to your right to see Noctis' face between Luna's beautifully smooth legs. His mouth expertly licking her wet sex as she gripped at the pillow behind her head to brace herself from the stimulation. Prompto had accidently kneed Noctis in the leg when he had moved from the pleasure you were giving him and now you felt your face getting hot, not from embarrassment but from pure jealousy. Seeing Luna laying there enjoying Noctis' mouth on her made you furious. You wanted that from him and you might never get that chance. 

Prompto might have been a little slow at times but it didn't take him more than a second to figure out what had been bothering you before. It must have been written all over your face. You frowned a little looking up at him and he gave you a nod taking your hand and pulling you down on the bed switching positions with you. You felt bad since you had started something you couldn't bring yourself to finish since now you felt like you were about to cry seeing Noctis and Luna. Prompto straddled your lap and cupped your cheek with his hand turning you to face him.  
"Just focus on me, okay?" He smiled trying to cheer you back up. You knew he had a thing for the prince too so you felt bad for feeling so jealous since he must have felt the same but you gave him a nod trying to pull yourself together and ignore the couple next to you.

The blonde made his way to your neck kissing it lightly, trailing the kisses down your chest and stomach until he reached your clit giving it a long stroke with his tongue causing your wetness to seep out onto the sheets.  
"Mmm, so good." He mumbled against your skin lapping up the juices with his tongue causing your face to turn red. You arched into him, his tongue pressing hard against your entrance causing you to moan. You were surprised at how loud it was and also a little embarrassed that you had been the first one to moan so loudly out if everyone in the room.

"Damn it Prom, you're making me look bad." Noctis scowled at his friend. You shut your eyes tight not wanting to look at him or say anything to ruin your mood. Although you did have to admit it made you feel good that Noctis had taken his attention away from Luna even for a moment to hear your moan.

"Sorry dude, I can't help that Y/N is enjoying herself." You felt him smirk against your inner thigh before he nipped at it lightly causing you to jump a bit. You heard the prince let out a low growl.

"Now, now boys. It's not a competition." You heard Luna scold. "You're amazing Noctis." 

You were about to sit up and look at the two of them, your jealous feelings returning but it was as if Prompto could read your mind when you felt one if his fingers slip inside you which made you press yourself down hard against the pillows tossing your head back into them.

"Not fair..." You managed to say breathlessly.  
"Shh." Prompto said before his tongue made it way back to your sweet spot once again. His finger curled around your sensitive spot causing the heat in your stomach to grow. He continued, adding another finger and pumping in and out of you working his mouth around you at the same time. You let out another loud moan getting close to your release that was until Luna let out the airyest moan you had ever heard but somehow it was actually very sexy. Maybe because you knew the person making her make that noise was Noctis and you wanted nothing more than to be able to scream his name while he fucked you. Prompto removing himself from your sex brought you back into the moment and you looked at him as he hovered over you kissing you slowly. He pulled away giving you somewhat of a serious face. Probably the most serious you had ever seen him. Your eyes locked onto eachothers for a moment and somehow it was like you were snapped back into reality and could hear everything happening around you. Ignis and Gladio had seemed to be finished and Luna was moaning louder now, panting, you could tell she was orgasming. Noctis was moaning now too but you and Prompto held still in the moment just locking eyes with eachother for the duration of Luna's moans which felt like forever. 

You felt Ignis get up off the bed as well as Gladio and wondered where they were going but tears were starting to form in your eyes. Prompto quickly pulled you into a deep kiss to try and distract you. 

"Ahem, your highness." You heard Gladio's voice.  
"Hm?"  
"We were wondering if we may..."  
"No way." Noctis said very possessive.  
"Come on, Noct." Gladio pleaded.  
"It's alright." Luna said.  
It was quiet for a moment and then Noctis sighed.  
"I don't know..."  
Prompto pulled away from you gently.  
"Come on Noct, you can't keep her all to yourself forever." He grinned  
"You're one to talk." Noctis sassed back.  
"Hey, sharing is caring buddy." Prompto said as he sat up gesturing to you basically presenting you to the prince.  
Luna giggled and she pushed Noctis on the shoulder.  
"Go, I'll be fine."  
Noctis pressed his lips together glancing over at you.  
"Don't I get a say in all this?" You managed to say a bit breathlessly. Noctis was already making his way off of Luna and over toward the side of the bed where Gladio and Ignis previously were.  
"Well, you wouldn't deny your future king, would you?" Noctis said kneeling on the bed beside you stretching out a bit. You rolled your eyes at his remark. It was rare he used such terms for himself, you knew how much he hated to be reminded that he was going to be the king someday so when he spoke like that you hated to admit how much it turned you on all over again.  
"No. I guess I wouldn't." You replied.  
"Good." He said before looking over at Luna again and sighing. You couldn't help but frown at the way he looked at her.  
"You don't have to you know...if you don't want to." You said.  
"What? No, it's not that I..."  
"I'm fine." Luna chimed in again this time with a bit of a huff. "Noctis, please don't make her wait anymore, do you see the way the poor girl looks at you?"

Your head practically snapped off from how fast you turned to look at Luna.  
"It's alright." She nodded. "I know. He's just too dense sometimes."  
The prince huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Make sure you take care of Prompto too." Luna said turning her attention now to the other two.  
Prompto's face was so red you couldn't help but giggle a little.

Noctis grinned at the expression the two of you had on your faces.  
"Hmm..." He thought for a moment. You could see the wheels turning in his head. He whispered something to Prompto who nodded, his cheeks still red and he moved off of your lap. You were still laying on a wet spot on the sheets which reminded you how close you had been to your release making you squirm against the sheets as the prince approached you. It was like a dream was happening now as he sat himself between your open legs taking in the sight of you. He licked his lips as Prompto made his way behind you.  
"Roll over." Noctis demanded and you quickly complied, rolling over on your stomach and sitting up on your knees you were faced with Prompto's hard member once again.  
Noctis leaned over you and whispered in your ear, his hot breath against your skin causing your sex to drip.  
"Now, keep Prompto busy while I take care of you, hm?" He said. You nodded, letting out a whimper in your throat as he ran his hands along your spine before placing both of them on your rear end. 

You did as you were told taking Prompto into your mouth slowly. His cock was throbbing at this point and you could feel it against your tongue. Noctis slipped a finger into your entrance as he drew in a sharp breath.  
"Fuck..." Noctis swore under his breath realizing how wet you were. Prompto had done a good prep job, you thought. 

Prompto's fingers were in your hair again moving your mouth up and down along his shaft.  
"Are you ready Y/N?" Your stomach tightened at his words and you let out a 'mhmm...' against Prompto's member. Noctis lined up the tip of his cock against your entrance teasingly.  
"Not sure I heard that." Noctis grinned.  
You pulled your mouth off of Prompto quickly replacing the vacant space with your hand and pumped him as he moaned.  
"I'm ready!" You moaned.  
"Hmm...not too convincing."  
"Gods Noct, please just fuck me!" You finally let out loudly And before you could brace yourself he immersed himself into your hot sex causing you to moan loudly.  
You placed your mouth back around Prompto, remembering that you had told Noctis you would keep him busy but it was so hard to focus when the man you had been fantasizing over for so long was finally inside you. 

Your pace on Prompto's cock matched that of Noctis pace inside of you and suddenly you were all moaning with eachother.  
"Mmm, Y/N...faster." Prompto pleaded with you as you increased your speed. The two males quickly entangled their mouths with eachothers above you as their tongues frantically played with one another. Prompto panted, fucking your mouth harshly causing tears to form in the corners of your eyes as he finally came into your mouth, his hot cum filling your throat as you swallowed hard. 

You gripped at the sheets below you bracing yourself against them as Noctis thrusted into you harder with new vigor seeing that you had gotten Prompto to cum. He flipped you quickly onto your back and continued on, grabbing both your thighs and wrapping them around his waist. Now your head was in Prompto's lap as he had sat down to try and catch his breath and he groped your breasts with his hands, running his fingers over your budding nipples before leaning in to take one in his mouth.

The prince massaged your clit with his thumb and the stimulation from that as well as Prompto's work on your upper half was enough to send you over the edge. Your walls clenched and released tightly several times around Noctis cock before you hit your release, a hot flash of pleasure pouring over you as you moaned the darker haired males name in pleasure for everyone to hear. After a couple of more thrusts Noctis also reached his peak as he pulled his cock out spilling his seed along your thighs. 

You didn't even want to move from this spot. You didn't know what was happening with the three next to you and you didn't care. If they had been making any noise you didn't hear an ounce of it over your own loud moans. Prompto kissed you lightly and so did the prince with a grin. 

"Your turn." Noctis smirked giving Prompto a push. 

"Might sit this one out." You said breathlessly.  
"No can do, Y/N." Gladio said and you turned to look at him with Ignis and Luna.  
"Don't you want to join us while the boys have their alone time?" Ignis smiled.

You had a feeling no one was getting any sleep tonight.


End file.
